


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 10

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Whump, Season 1 or 2, dislocated shoulder, dislocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Meanwhile Lance is stuck sitting down against the wall with his arm hanging from its socket, a pain so intense he can’t stop the tears falling down his own cheeks.
Relationships: Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 10

Lance gasps as a sharp pain stabs his right shoulder and his eyes water.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Lance I didn’t–I should have been watching you better,” Hunk says with tears in his own eyes. How is it possible that he feels bad now for getting injured and worrying his friend? Hunk is somehow that magically sympathetic.

“It’s, ah, it’s fine don’t worry lemme just–gaaaah!” He tries to pop it back into place but can barely move it before he sees stars.

Hunk sucks in his breath, clearly on the edge of hyperventilating. “Don’t, don’t move it. I’ll go get Shiro and Coran!” And he takes off from the training room to wherever he thinks those two are.

Meanwhile Lance is stuck sitting down against the wall with his arm hanging from its socket, a pain so intense he can’t stop the tears falling down his own cheeks. He glares at the gladiator bot that did this to him, now inactive and laying on the floor thanks to Hunk. Hunk, who somehow thinks this is his fault when Lance was the one not paying attention and got the bot’s staff smashed right into his shoulder as a result.

With every breath comes a new wave of agony and more tears drip down his face as he holds his arm as still as possible. The sound of several pairs of footsteps come near him, then the room doors open and he sees Hunk back with Shiro and Coran as he promised. Thank god no one else is with them, he can’t stand the idea of Pidge, Keith, or god forbid _Allura_ seeing him looking so sorry.

Coran and Shiro flank either side of him. “Not to worry Number Three, Number One and myself will have your shoulder fixed in a tic.”

Shiro nods. “I’m going to pop your shoulder back into place and then we’ll put you in a pod. Okay?”

It’s too difficult to speak through the pain so Lance doesn’t bother, instead nodding his understanding.

Coran has a floating gurney with him and all three carefully lie Lance on top. Shiro is on Lance’s right with Coran beside him. First they remove his breastplate, then the rerebrace, vambrace, and couter. Even through the flight suit Lance can see the odd angle his arm is hanging from his shoulder and winces, that horrible tugging sensation back in full force.

Shiro takes Lance’s right wrist and slowly moves his arm up to a ninety degree angle while making a small pumping movement. Lance has to bite his lower lip to keep from yelling as the pain intensifies, though small whimpers and sobs still escape. Hunk, on his left, lets Lance squeeze his hand while brushing the tears from Lance’s cheeks. Shiro rotates the arm in place, then moves it up closer to Lance’s head as he continues to rotate. There’s a strange, awful shifting and his arm is back in place.


End file.
